Enterprises and organizations rely increasingly on cloud service providers to furnish computing resources and platforms for their operational needs. Technical components for cloud hosting, such as data storage layers and virtual machines for web servers, application servers, and databases servers are frequently requested and commissioned by remote operators authorized within an organizational unit through, e.g., a central cloud resource control system. Improvements in communication among the authorized operators regarding the control, monitoring and operation of technical components will further enhance the technical capabilities of cloud computing systems.